Kavallerie
Als Kavallerie bezeichnet man die eine Waffengattung der Landstreitkräfte. Kavalleristen sind Reitersoldaten zu Pferde. Werden andere Reittiere verwendet (zB Kriegselefanten, Kamele, Pegasi) spricht man von der "Reiterei". Die Gliederung der Kavallerie ist wie folgt; 1. Division, 2. Regiment 3. Schwadron 4. Abteilung Es gibt vier Typen von Kavellerie: Uhlanen, Lanciere, Kürassiere und Dragoner. Die Unterschiede zwischen diesen Typen wurden im Verlaufe der letzten Jahrzehnte und der sich zunehmend verändernden Aufgaben der Kavallerie zunehmend verschwommener. Auch besitzt nicht jede Nation jeden Typus. Geschichte Zu Pferde in den Krieg zu ziehen ist vermutlich so alt wie das Reiten selbst. Das älteste Zeugnis eines Kavallerie-Einsates findet man auf der sogenannten Reiter-Vase, einer gut 6000 Jahre alten Keramik-Vase aus Cambodia, die mit kämpfenden Reitern bemalt ist. Dass aussgerechnet Cambodia das erste kulturelle Zeignis über die Kavallerie zu bieten hat, ist insofern paradox, als dass das Land heute kein ausgeprägtes Reiterland ist. Der dichte Dschungel macht ein Vorankommen zu Pferde sehr schwer. Es wird teilweise vermutet, dass das Klima vor sechs Jahrtausenden noch keinen so dichten Bewuchs zuliess und offene Busch- und Steppenlanfschaft in dem Land vorherrschten. Die Topografie eines Landes hat wohl überall eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt, ob und wann dort Kavallerie eingesetzt wurde. So gab es in Amerikanien im Grunde genommen ursprünglich nur Kavallerie, denn die umherziehenden indianischen und keltischen Stämme waren ausnahmslos beritten und kämpften auch stets zu Pferde. Erst mit der Schaffung anderer Waffengattungen (Artillerie, Infanterie) innerhalb der Landsteifkräfte durch Tecumseh Blue Cloud erhielten die Reiterverbände den Oberbegriff "Kavallerie". Einsatz und Aufgaben framed|right|Ein amerikanensischer Kavallerist Der Vorteil der Kavallerie ist ihre Schnelligkeit, ihre Beweglichkeit und relative Unabhängigkeit im Gelände. Pferde können Flüsse durchfurten und kommen - innerhalb bestimmter Grenzen - auch im Gebirge und in Wäldern gut voran. Der Nachtteil der Kavallerie ist der hohe Aufwand im Unterhalt: Nicht nur die Soldaten, auch die Pferde müssen gefüttert werden, dabei reicht das Gras, das sie allenfalls unterwegs fressen können nicht aus. Um ihre Leistung zu erbringen, benötigen die Tiere Kraftfutter (Hafer, Weizen usw) und selbiges muss in Trossfahrzeugen mitgeführt werden. Sattelzeug muss reapriert und gepflegt, Hufeisen ausgewechselt und das Ross bei Verletztungen versorgt werden. Die ursprüngliche Aufgabe der Kavallerie lag einerseits im raschen Erkunden des Terrains (Feindaufklärung) und im geschlossenen Angriff im gestreckten Galopp (Chargieren) um einen Feind sozusagen niederzureiten. Auch das Aufsprengen geschlossener Formationen und die Verfolgung einzelner Heckenschützen und verstreuter Kämpfer lag und liegt in der Kernkompetenz der Reiterei. In der Zeit vor Aufkommen der Feuerwaffen war die Kavallerie eine mächtige Waffe, die vorallem Kämpfer zu Fuss, ja ganze Lager und Garnisonen in kürzerster Zeit überrennen und schlagen konnte. Griff die Kavallerie ein anders Reiterheer an, kam es zu Zweikämpfen Mann gegen Mann im Sattel und hier entschied das kämpferische und eiterliche Geschick der Soldaten den Ausgang. Um Kavalleie Angriffen besser parieren zu können, entwickelten Fusstruppen schon früh Strategien um eine herannahende Welle an Reitern aufzuhalten. Bogenschützen stellten sich in Reihen auf und schossen einen Hagel an Pfeilen ab. Da Ross und Reiter grosse Ziele darstellen war die Trefferquote sehr hoch und bis zu 70 Prozent der vordersten Kavalleristen fielen - ein Hindernis bildend, das die nachfolgenden Kämpfer überspringen mussten, was weitere Verluste verursachte. Später wurden die Bogenschützen durch Gewehrschützen ersetzt, was einen noch höheren Blutzoll bei der angreifenden Reiterei forderte. Trotzdem blieb auch bei diesen Konstellationen die Kavallerie nicht selten siegreich. Wohl auch, weil sie irgendwann dazu überging, im losen Verband anzugreifen, was es den gegnerischen Schützen erheblich erschwerte, einzelne Reiter zu treffen. Hatte die Kavallerie die gegnerische Kämpferfront erst mal erreicht, entschied sie den Nahkampf fast immer zu ihren Gunsten. Das ist allerdings nicht selbstverständlich: Der Reiter dem Fussoldaten trotz seiner erhöhten Kampfposition nicht zwingend überlegen: Er verliert stets wertvolle Zeit, um seine Waffe (Lanze oder Säbel) auf die andere Seite des Pferdes zu bringen, während der Mann am Boden sich nur zu drehen braucht. Man ging im Laufe der Zeit dazu über, Ziele erst mit Artillerie oder aus der Luft (Zeppeline) sturmreif zu schiessen, ehe die Kavallerie angriff. Dies wird heutzutage, wann immer möglich, so gemacht. Auch werden Kavalleristen zunehmend für den kampf zu Fuss ausgebildet und bewaffnet. Man will so die Vorteile beider Waffengattungen vereinen: Die Feuerkraft der Infanterie und die hohe Beweglichkeit der Kavallerie. Soldaten reiten zum Einsatzort und kämpfen dann mit modernen Feuerwaffen zu Fuss. Sie sind dadurch sowohl für den Häuserkampf geeignet, als auch für das überwinden grosser Strecken im offenen Gelände. Vorallem Kürassiere sind zunehmend zu sogenannter "berittener Infanterie" umfunktioniert worden, Dragoner hatten diese Funktion schon immer inne. Trotzdem wird das Schargieren noch wie vor geübt und es kommt auch immer wieder zu traditionellen Kavallerie-Gefechten, jüngst im Preussisch-fränkischen Krieg. Kavallerie Weltweit Fast alle Nationen unterhalten Kavallerie-Kontingente, vor allem grosse Flächenstaaten. Amerikanien und Russland haben mit je 44 Divisionen die stärkste Kavallerie. Danach folgt Deutschland mit 35 und Dixieland mit 22 Divisionen. Amerikanien Die beiden Hauptethnien Amerikaniens, die Indianer und die Kelten waren Reitervölker. Die meist nomadisch lebenden Stämme bewegten sich zu Pferde. Frauen, Kinder, Greise - jeder musste so früh wie möglich und noch so lange wie möglich reiten können. Natürlich übten die Männer Jagd und Krieg traditionell zu Pferde aus. Erst die Armee-Reform durch Präsident Blue Cloud Anno 1615 am Vorabend des Russisch-Amerikanensischen Krieges brachte die Bezeichnung "Kavallerie" überhaupt erst in den militärischen Sprachgebrauch des Landes, dies, um sich von den anderen, neu geschaffenen Waffengattungen wie der Artillerie und Infanterie abzugrenzen. Ein Zeitungskolumnist spottete damals: "Bislang hatten wir Krieger die mit Pfeil und Bogen umgingen, andere mit Musketen, wieder solche die Katapulte bedienten und solche, die auf Schiffen kämpften. Und alle waren sie auch immer irgendwie Reiter, denn wie sonst soll man auch vorankommen? Einfach und simpel war das - zu einfach für die moderne Politik wie mir scheint. Denn heute braucht es "Kavallerie, "Infantillerie", "Arscherie" und was der hochgestochenen Blöderie noch mehr ist." Der damals neu ernante General Gebhard Blücher, selber ein hervorragender Reiter, begrüsste die Neustrukturierung jedoch lebhaft und sagte der amerikanensischen Kavallerie eine grosse Zukunft voraus. Zum Zeitpunkt der Invasion durch die Russen besass das Land 21 Kavallerie Divisionen. Berühmt wurde die Schlacht bei Kamtschatka, bei der vier Kriegerclans, die neu als Kavallerie-Divisionen gelistet waren, auf die dreizehnte und Vierzehnte russische Kavallerie-Divisionen traf. Die Amerikanier konnten die vierzehnte Division praktisch vollständig und die dreizehnte zu zwei Dritteln vernichten. Dennoch endete die Schlacht zu Gunten der Russen, welche zum Schluss schwere Artillerie einsetzten. Nach Wiedererlangung der Unabhängigkeit 1639 trieb Präsident Grant den Aufbau der Amerikanensischen Armee zügig voran. Unter seinen Entwürfen entstand eine weitestgehend moderne Streitmacht, deren Struktur sich bis hute nur unwesentlich verändert hat. Als Grants Nachfolger John Red Horse an die Macht kam, verfügte Amerikanien bereits über 25 Kavallerie Divisionen. Paul Bush, wie alle seine Nachfolger der Bush-Ära trieb den Ausbau der Armee weiter voran. Am Vorabend des Bürgerkrieges hatte Amerikanien eine geradezu gigantische Armee, darunter 115 Kavallerie Divisionen. Nach der Sezession und der Gründung der Dixie-Confederation gingen jene Truppen, die auf Weststaaten-Seite gekämpft hatten natürlich in den Armee-Bestand Dixies über. Der Spaltungsvertrag hatte allerdings eine erhebliche Abrüstung vorgesehen, so dass Dixie zunächst nur noch 13 Kavallerie Divisionen verblieben. Dem restlichen Amerikanien waren 31 Divisionen zugehörig. Bei diesen Zahlen blieb es aber nicht lange. Beide Staaten rüsteten in den Folgejahren massiv auf. Am stärksten war der Zuwachs unter Präsident Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Er Brachte die Kavallerie auf die heute noch bestehende Stärke von 44 Divisionen. Im Nordeuropakrieg spielte die Kavallerie auf Seiten fast aller Kriegsparteien eine wichtige Rolle, wenngleich es nur selten zu klassischen Reiterkämpfen kam. Die berittene Infanterie mit hoher Feuerkraft dominierte am Boden diesen Konflikt klar. Im sogenannten Kleinen Weltkrieg war der Kavallerie ebenfalls keine vorherrschende Rolle beschieden, da ein Gros der Kämpfe zur See ausgetragen wurde. Die Résistance, zu der auch Präsident Kennedy gehörte, war aber durchgehend beritten. Zu Beginn des Konfliktes kam es mit der Eroberung von Christchurch allerdings zu einer historischen Reiterattacke des berühmten Elite-Regimentes, der JFK-Lancers. Im Preussisch-fränkischen Krieg entsendete Amerikanien Kavallerie zur Unterstützung seines Preussischen Verbündeten nach Übersee. Russland Die Russische Kavallerie hat, wie die amerikanensische, eine Stärke von 44 Divisionen, was oft als das "Gleichgewicht des Schreckens" bezeichnet wird, manchmal aber auch spöttisch das "Ergebnis des des Wettrüstens in Pferdescheisse". Deutschland Die 35 deutschen Kavalleriedivisionen stellt einen Sonderfall dar, da nur 3 Divisionen Teil der Bundeswehr und damit dem gesamtdeutschen Kaiser unterstellt sind. Die restlichen 32 Divisionen sind Teil der Heere der deutschen Staaten und treffen so öfter auf dem Schlachtfeld als auf den Exerziergelände aufeinander. An diesen Divisionen hat Preußen mit 10 Divisionen den größten Anteil, darauf folgen Bayern mit 6, Schwaben mit 5 und Hessen mit ebenfalls 5. Die restlichen Divisionen gehören zu Baden, Westfalen und Friesen die je zwei unterhalten. Die anderen deutschen Heere unterhalten keine Kavallerie Einheiten, in Sachsen bestehen jedoch 7 Motorradkorps, die ungefähr die gleichen Funktionen haben, wie eine Kavalleriedivision.right Georgien Die Georgische Kavallerie hat eine Stärke von 21 Divisionen a 1200 Soldtaden und 2400 Pferden. Somit verfügt jeder Soldat über 2 Pferde. Bislang wurde kein allzu grosser Gebrauch davon gemacht, denn nach der Eroberung durch Russland war Georgien in keinen Krieg mehr verwickelt gewesen. Aztekenreich Die Armee des Aztekenreiches besaß lange keine Kavallerie. Auf Grund des Fehlens von Pferden übernahmen sogenannten Kojotenläufer die Funktion der Kavallerie. Es handelt sich hierbei um schwach gepanzerte, mit einem Obsidianschwert ausgerüßtete Soldaten, die wegen ihres hohes Lauftempos und ihrer Kampfkunst gefürchtet wurden. Nach der Niederlage im peruanischen-aztekischen Krieg (1728-1733) wurde die Armee umstrukturiert und drei Reiterregimente, darunter ein Kavallerieregiment, eingeführt. Nach dem aztekischen Bürgerkrieg (1737-1759) wurde die Armee modifiziert und die Pferde werden seit dem nur noch zum Transport von Waren verwendet. Cambodia Cambodia besitzt kein Kavallerie Regiment, aber das Offizierskorps von Infanterie und Artillerie wird traditionell auch im Reiten ausgebildet. Drei Tragetier-Kompanien (Mulis) sichern die Versorgung kämpfender Infanterie im dichten Dschungel über enge Pfade. Dazu existieren drei Regimenter Elefanten-Reiterei. Canada Canada's Armee verfügt über Dreizehn Kavallerie Divisionen, die vorwiegend im kargen, baumlosen Norden des Landes stationiert sind. Aber auch den schier endlosen Nadelwäldern des Südens, trainieren Kavalleristen den Kampf zu Fuss und das Vorankommen zu Pferde. Die äusserst trittsicheren Tiere aus der Canadischen Zucht sind dazu hervorragend geeinet. Aquanopolis Aquanopolis hat sich als kleiner Inselstaat vorallem auf die Verteidigung des Landes gegen Invasoren von See her spezialisiert. Die Aquanopolitanische Armee verfügt über keine Reiterei, zummindest offiziell nicht. Da das land zu den abgeschottetsten der Welt gehört, ist eine verbindliche Aussage jedoch schwierig. im Binnenland werden Trag- und Zugtiere zum Transport benutzt. Auch existiert ein berittenes Ehrenregiment, welches an Paraden oder am Geburtstag des "kleinen Führers" seine Aufwartung macht. Terra Maligna Terra Maligna verfügt über keine Armee im eigentlichen Sinne und daher auch nicht über reguläre Kavallerie-Einheiten. Die Raubzüge finden auch meist zur See statt. Manche Raubexpeditionen, die tief ins Binnenland anderer Staten führen, werden aber mit Pferden unternommen. Besonders die Mitglieder der "Rosstäuscher- und Diebe e.V" Gilde üben sich traditionell im Reiten und hausen in den unzulänglichen Gebieten Terra malignas, wo sie Reisenden auflauern und manchmal nicht nur ausrauben sondern auch umbringen. Viele urbane Gangster meiden daher diese Territorien. Rammstein Einst war Rammstein für seine Kavallerie berühmt und gefürchtet. Heutzutage verfügt Rammstein über Panzerkampfwagen und andere Militärfahrzeuge, weswegen es nur noch eine kleine Gruppe von Reitern im rammsteinischen Heer gibt, die nicht mehr bei militärischen Auseinandersetzungen eingesetzt werden. Sie treten auf großen Paraden und Aufmärschen an und stehen symbolisch für die militärische Macht Rammsteins. Frankreich Frankreich's grosser Armee sind insgesamt 28 Divisionen Kavallerie zugehörig, nach Deutschland das grösste Kontingent auf dem Europäischen Festland. Während des Nordeuropakrieges kam es mehrfach zu Zusamenstössen zwischen der französischen und der deutschen Kavallerie. Die noch stark auf traditionelle Reiterattacken getrimten Franzosen wurden von der Taktik der Deutschen, den Gegner mit Scheinrückzügen ins deutsche Maschinengewehrfeuer zu locken, regelrecht überrumpelt. Die erwarteten, glorreichen Kavalkaden auf offenem Feld blieben aus, die stolzen cuirassiers, Dragons und Hussards ertranken in wahren Blutbädern. Nach dem Krieg ordnete Sémaphore Renault eine komplette Neuorientierung der Kavallerie an. Dem widersetzte man sich aber in traditionalistischen Kreisen, so dass die Reformen nur schleppend vorankamen. Immerhin ist heute etwa die Hälfte der französischen Reiterei für den modernen Infanterie-Kampf ausgerüstet und ausgebildet. Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Gut zu wissen Kategorie:Geschichte